Deodoran
by sakhi
Summary: Sejak hari itu, deodoran mengubah orientasi Jean. [Jean/Eren, college!AU, ficlet] Untuk: #30DaysOTPChallenge #Day01


**Deodoran**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © thanhhientran31**

 **.**

 **Warning: kriuk-kriuk-garing, college!AU, slang lo-gue, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu ialah salah satu hari di awal September yang benar-benar tidak ada cahaya, serupa raut wajah Jean Kirstein: Mendung.

Ia mengganti chanel televisi, berusaha menemukan sedikit saja gairah hidup disana. Tapi nihil. Ratusan kali pun ia berganti chanel, bosannya tidak berkurang barang sepersen.

Tiba-tiba mendung bermetamorfosis menjadi hujan rintik-rintik, lalu deras, lalu serupa badai dengan petir yang menyambar. TV pun dimatikan. Segala peralatan listrik dimatikan. Sunyi kembali menusuk dari segala penjuru. Jean tahu ia jomblo dari lahir, tapi belum pernah ia merasa hidupnya sesepi ini, belum pernah ia merasa senelangsa ini. Bahkan cicak-cicak di kos-kosan seketika buang muka dan melarikan diri saat adu pandang dengannya. Memangnya ia apa? Shinobi dengan musang berekor sembilan tersegel di tubuhnya sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menemani sisa hidupnya?

Sisa hidup di kos-kosan, maksudnya.

Jean lelah. Jean butuh pundak.

Lalu, entah kenapa, Jean teringat quote dari dosennya yang mengatakan walaupun tidak ada pundak untuk bersandar, masih ada lantai untuk bersujud. Jean merasa ia mendapat kekuatan gaib untuk melanjutkan hidup, kekuatan yang hanya bertahan sampai lima menit kemudian.

Bosan dengan posisi duduk, Jean memilih berbaring ke arah kanan, mencoba menemukan kebahagiaan. Tapi lagi-lagi nihil. Bukannya menemukan kebahagiaan, ia malah menemukan kasur kosong yang sudah tidak ditiduri pemiliknya selama kurang lebih lima malam, yang membuatnya semakin merasa kesepian.

Detik berikutnya, tahu-tahu pintu kos yang tadi tertutup, terbuka perlahan. Menimbulkan derak yang memecah kesunyian hidup Jean. Diiringi suara gemericik hujan dan samar-samar petir, muncul sesosok manusia yang mata hijaunya bercahaya dalam remang ruangan.

Jean mengenalnya.

Jean merindukannya.

Tapi gengsi dong Jean bangkit, lalu berlari menerjang sosok itu, lalu mereka berguling-guling bahagia di balkon depan yang becek.

Sosok bermata hijau itu memasuki ruangan, menyalakan lampu. Lalu tanpa bertegur sapa dengan Jean, ia membuka lemari berbahan kayu mahogani yang pintunya berstikerkan "po3ny4 Er3n". Mengaduk-aduk isinya sampai ia mengeluarkan kaos SNK48 dan bokser hitam. Lalu tanpa menoleh seupil pun pada Jean, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ren."

Walaupun gengsi, Jean tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk diam lebih lama. Ia butuh penjelasan atas perlakuan tidak manusiawi ini.

Sosok itu berhenti. Namun tidak menoleh, tidak juga menyahut.

"Ren, lu punya kuping gak?!"

Jean keki. Harga diri sudah dijatuhkan karena memulai pembicaraan, sekarang malah diabaikan.

"Mau lu apa sih, hah?! Lu jauhin gue. Ngehindar dari gue. Gak cuma di kampus, tapi di kos-kosan juga. Lu lebih milih ngungsi ke kamar Connie dan ninggalin gue. Mau lu apa sih, Ren?!" protes Jean dengan otot-otot muka ditarik.

"Mau gue, lu sadar diri."

Singkat, padat dan enggak jelas.

Sadar diri apa? Jean enggak ada nembak Eren kok.

"Sadar diri apaan?"

"SADAR DIRI LU BAU KETEK, BEGOK!"

"Hah?"

Jean mulai bingung kemana arah topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah heh hoh. Lu nanya kenapa gue jauhin lu, ya lu sadar diri dong lu bau ketek. Gue tau Connie gak lebih pinter dari lu, tapi seenggaknya dia gak bau ketek. Tau gak lu gue semaput dua hari dua malem nyium bau ketek lu walopun gue udah jaga jarak aman. Tapi sial idung gue tajem banget."

"Y-ya masa cuma gara-gara gitu doing lu jauhin gue, Ren! Gak ce es lu!"

"Bodo amat! Lu udah mencemari udara tau gak. Lagian apa susahnya sih, Jean. Lu cuma harus rajin mandi, cukur bulu ketek, pake deodoran. Apa susahnya?!"

Chakra oranye terlihat menguar dari tubuh Eren. Sepertinya kyuubi hampir menguasai tubuhnya.

Becanda ding.

Eren mulai naik pitam.

Mendengar kata kunci deodoran, Jean mulai teringat sesuatu.

Deodorannya habis.

Uang bulanannya sudah menipis.

Ia pikir tidak akan jadi masalah kalau tidak pakai deodoran. Ternyata masalah besar.

"Errr … gue lupa, deodoran gue abis. Hehe."

"Beli."

"Gak punya duit lagi."

"Bukan urusan gue!"

Eren meninggalkan kamar berukuran 5x5 itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan pintu kamar yang dibanting keras.

Jean kembali goleran menghadap kanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca siang sepulang kuliah itu cukup terik dan membuat Jean berkeringat. Berkat kultum Eren semalam, ia sadar diri betapa asam baunya. Jadi ia memilih langsung pulang ke kos-kosan daripada berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Bisa dibilang ia sedang meminimalisir cemoohan.

Kunci dimasukkan ke lubang, di putar dua kali ke kiri hingga menimbulkan dua kali bunyi ceklek, kenop pintu berbahan aluminium ditarik ke bawah. Derak khas pintu tua mulai terdengar, disusul remang ruangan karena jendela sengaja ia tutup sehingga tidak ada cahaya yang masuk. Seperti hatinya.

Sneaker busuk dibuka paksa. Kaos kaki bau diselipkan ke dalamnya. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk meletakkannya dengan benar di rak sepatu.

Tas selempang diletakkan saja di lantai ketika fokusnya jatuh pada kotak berwarna hitam di atas kasur yang belum dirapikan. Penasaran, langkah besar-besarnya mulai bergerak kesana.

"Apaan nih?"

Kotak hitam disentuh, dibolak-balik fisiknya, mencari jawaban apa gerangan isinya.

Terlalu penasaran untuk mengulur waktu, akhirnya ia membuka kotak itu.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tawanya pecah, berhamburan di udara.

"Hahaha. Bisa aja lu, Nyet."

 _Dari: Eren_

 _Hari ini gue ada praktik ngukur tanah nyampe sore. Makan siang duluan aja lu ya, Kuda._

 _Xoxo_

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ngapain tadi lu pulang ke kos-kosan, Ren?"

"Ada yang lupa gue ambil."

"Apaan?"

"Ada deh. Btw, Con, thanks ya udah ngijinin gue bobo di kos lu beberapa malem ini. Ntar sore gue balik."

"Nyantai aja kali. Kalo berantem sama Jean lagi, kos gue aja ntar."

"Sip. Btw lagi nih, duit lu ntar gue balikin yah kalo kiriman gue bulan depan dah nyampe."

"Santai, Bro. Kapan lu ada aja."

"Terbaek lu, Con."

 **Omake END**


End file.
